


Take Me Back to the Night We Met

by Bearlinq



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Blood Elves, Halduron Brightwing/Original Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OC/Canon, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, So much angst, like seriously super slow, rating will change as this progresses because it gets dark, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearlinq/pseuds/Bearlinq
Summary: He had his life on the right track, had never been happier. While life kept throwing him under the bus, Uriel always managed to find a way back up. A heart of a warrior and the head of a lover, he was a dedicated ranger with a bright future ahead of him. A shame things never turn out like he plans. Falling in love with his captain wasn’t part of the plan. Seeing those around him die wasn’t either, nor seeing his home desecrated. Neither was losing his life. Uriel wonders if there’s hope for redemption when the world sees you as nothing but a cold, bloodthirsty monster. Perhaps they’re right.An in depth recollection of my death knight's past, how he came to be, & where he is now.





	Take Me Back to the Night We Met

“Haeli!” Uriel called out to his slightly older sister. While he was the youngest of the three Wildstar children, he was only barely a years difference between his sister. Because of their closeness in age, the two younger siblings developed an inseperable bond in their youth. One was not found without the other and if the rare occasion was that they were apart, they seemed lost. This would not be one of those days, of course.

The adolescent elf had bounded up to Haeli, light brown hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail, bouncing lightly as it’s owner practically jumped up and down in excitement. Haeli, on the other hand, while looking the spitting image of her brother, down to the freckles they both shared on their faces, was more skittish compared to her over exuberant brother. As he came up to her, the young girl squeaked in a surprise. At the sight of Uriel’thos, she visibly relaxed. The mischievous shine in his hazel eyes seemed to grow infectious as she shared the look, noticing her brother’s wide grin.

“Let’s go to the Anchorage. I heard there’s a voyager passing through that’s supposed to be one of the biggest in all of the Eastern Kingdoms!” Uriel said enthusiastically, still bouncing from foot to foot.

Haeli rolled her eyes. “Or you could just be over reacting and it’s probably just some fishmongers paddle boat.”

“Are you in or not?”

“Absolutely.”

“Absolutely not, you mean.” Came the voice of their eldest sibling. Both children squeaked, turning in a fright to face Rhovan. Rhovan was noticeably older than either Uriel’thos or Haeli, being well into his adulthood before their parents had had the younger two. It made it odd for the ranger to speak to others his own age about his siblings but for the most part, it wasn’t that uncommon in elven society to have children decades, or in this case centuries, apart. With their longer lives compared to their human counterparts, it was never an issue to start a family at what would otherwise be a young age.

Despite the age difference, Rhovan was over protective of Uriel and Haeli from the moment they had both been born. Even more so as they grew into the rambunctious children they were now. He feared even when they themselves grew up, he would still be overprotective though that thought wasn’t exactly unwelcome. In fact, it brought a fond smile to Rhovan’s face every time he considered it. He would protect his siblings with his life if it came down to it, though hopefully it didn’t come to that.

Rhovan had much the same appearance as Uriel and Haeli; the unmistaken traits of being a Wildstar. Light brown hair, his fell easily to his waist on the rare occasion he didn’t braid it back, brown eyes. The only difference was he was far more freckled than the other two. His days as a Farstrider had given him a rugged, fit look as well and he towered over his siblings. A humored brow was raised then as he joined his brother and sister. “You two aren’t plotting some dastardly plan again are you?”

“No!” Uriel and Haeli said simultaneously.

“Right. What’s the plan?” Rhovan said, coming to sit crosslegged before the two children. “Other than giving Ann’da and Minn’da heart attacks at whatever it is you two are getting up to.”

Uriel and Haeli shared a quick look before both of them gave Rhovan a sheepish smile. “We were gonna go down by the shore..” Haeli started. “And watch the ships come in.” Uriel finished.

Rhovan contemplated the two silently, unreadable, for a few moments. “Down by the docks?” He had finally said. Both kids nodded. “What else?”

Haeli and Uriel shared a quick glance towards each other. “Nothing!” both replied.

Rhovan didn’t seem convinced as he glared harder at his siblings. Uriel and Haeli fidgited nervously under their big brother’s gaze.

“Tell him.”  
“No way! He won’t ever let us go if we tell!”  
“Uriel.”  
“It’ll be fuuuun but not with him!”  
“I can hear you, Uri.” Rhovan chuckled at Uriel.  
“No you can’t, shush Rhovan.”

 

The ranger gave a big shrug then, before leaning back enough to lay on the ground, hands resting behind his head as his leg was kicked up to rest on his knee. “Okay, fine. If we’re keeping secrets then I’m afraid that’s grounds to keep you locked up at home.”

“I told you!” Uriel squeaked at Haeli, wildly motioning towards where Rhovan lay.

“You’re such a squirrel for brains, Uriel…” Haeli rolled her eyes. “We wanna see the boats up close. Uriel wants to talk to the crewmen.”

“Absolutely not! I won’t have you going around talking to strangers, for starters.” Rhovan exclaimed, sitting up from his position. “Have you gone mad, Uri?”

The boy pouted, sticking his tongue out at his sister while folding his arms across his chest. “You’re such a taddle tail, Haeli. I trusted you.”

Haeli gave a simple shrug of her shoulders. “Rhovan’s the boss of us while Minn’da and Ann’da are away.”

Uriel scoffed at her. Their parents were currently away somewhere near Tranquillien until the end of the week, leaving Rhovan to care for his siblings before he was recalled back to the city to rejoin his squad of Farstriders. He’d spent the last few days with his family while they were allowed to take a brief break from training. Once Telianna and So’theas returned would be the night before Rhovan would have to return. Their parents were upset that they weren’t able to spend these days with their son but their business couldn’t wait.

“Can we at least go as far as the docks? I promise to be on my best behavior. I might actually go mad if I have to spend another minute cooped up at home all day.” Uriel muttered.

After another moment of silence from Rhovan, he finally let out a defeated sigh. “Promise?” he asked.

“Promise!.”

Rhovan held out a pinky to Uriel, who did the same. Hooking their pinkies together for a moment, both brothers laughed as their hands were brought up as far as they could go, which for Uriel’s shorter stature wasn’t very far compared to Rhovan’s. After the pinky promise, Rhovan got up, dusting himself off. “I’m gonna trust you but if you try anything…” He flashed a lynx-like grin to Uriel. “I’m telling.”

“Rhovan!”

The ranger laughed, rustling Uriel’s soft brown hair until it was a mess. Grumbling to himself, glaring up at his brother, he attempted to fix it but the damage had been done and he was stuck with the few messy strands that stuck out until he was able to reach a hair brush.

“Let’s go, then. Them fishmongers ain’t gonna bug themselves. Or..something.” Rhovan called out. The other kids trailed after their brother, giggling and skipping around the eldest as they made their way through Fairbreeze Village towards Sunsail Anchorage.


End file.
